


Small firsts

by elf_on_the_shelf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), a walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf
Summary: Crowley ponders over his shared history with the angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	Small firsts

Funny thing, firsts, Crowley thought, looking over at the angel sitting next to him.

Of course there had been so many firsts in his life that he couldn’t even properly remember. A myriad small things that had fallen in and out of habit, in and out of style. He remembered the first time he aided people in Mesopotamia build a well. The first time he wore kohl in Egypt. The first time he felt silk on his skin. All of them irrelevant in the grand scheme of things and more than half of them forgotten or if not that then at least skipped over.

And then there were his memories with the angel. Maybe to the casual observer they were just as inconsequential as all the others, or at least they should have been for a being who had lived for millennia but funnily enough he remembered each and every one of those.

The first time the angel had laid eyes on the ocean and then almost yelped as the waves washed at his feet and Crowley laughed and laughed. The first time they broke bread in Ur and Aziraphale had blushed all shades of crimson as their fingers brushed while passing over the loaf. The first time they properly ate together in Macedonia under the shade of a Cypress tree and Aziraphale had insisted he try the dates and the figs. He hadn’t liked them. Too sweet for his own taste, but he had tried them anyway if only to see that precious smile grace the angel’s face. He had liked the olives so Aziraphale passed him all of his despite Crowley’s protests. The first time they spared in Venice, a friendly match, of course, but it had attracted the interest of the common folk. For the first four hours, at least, since when it became obvious to them that no one would get seriously maimed and none of them seemed to be getting tired they grew bored and went about their business. The first time he brought Aziraphale a scroll, or cocoa from the New World. All of them completely mundane for anyone else and yet…

And to think that he would get a million more firsts now that they were left to their own devices.

Why, only last year it had been the first time they held hands on the bus ride home from Tadfield and later on the first time they kissed just on the steps of the Ritz because Crowley just couldn’t wait anymore. Then of course it had been the first time they kissed in the bookshop, then in the park… lots of firsts there.

And here they were now, on the front porch of their own little cottage, watching the sunset together for the first time. Not the first time ever. Just the first time in their home, holding hands, while Aziraphale’s eyes shone in the bright colours of the even.

Crowley would forge each and every day out of small firsts from now until forever.


End file.
